4chanfitfandomcom-20200215-history
That guy who lost 350lbs
Like I said before, it's no bother and I would be more than happy to tell you what worked for me and help you along the way if you want/need it. First things first: remember that when losing weight it it breaks down to about 80% diet (what you eat), 10% exercise, and 10% dedication. There is no point in even starting if you aren't already changed mentally, ready to break old bad habits and ready to begin life as a new person. Same personality just different for the better. I started but cutting out soda cold turkey. No if's and's or but's about it. No soda (or juice). I also cut out bleached white breads, pastas, and overall calorie dense food that comes in boxes or packages (like ramen noodle packages, pastaroni, flour tortillas etc). This should all be axed from what you eat on a daily basis. I'm not sure how much of a taste for fruits and veggies you have but if it's not much then begin with simple tasty fruits like apples and bananas. They are low in calories and will go a long way. Begin to cook your meals and stop eating premade packaged food or fast food. One of the biggest pitfalls I had was social eating which was eating every time I hung out with friends of family. It takes a lot of will power but try and avoid those situations whenever possible. Try new things if you don't already. Steam broccoli (sounds bad but is surprisingly delicious when done correctly) and toss it with chicken breast for a ridiculously healthy meal that is as filling as any burger. One thing to keep in mind on what you eat: read nutritional labels and REALLY get an understanding for what a serving is. If you're really overweight then when you start changing how you eat and start eating normal sized portions you will quite literally feel like you're starving yourself because like me you are used to massive amounts of food. Don't be scared, you won't ACTUALLY be starving. You'll be altering your body (shrinking your stomach) and your mind (changing what you always thought to be as a serving). Because of this the first two weeks will be the hardest and have the most hunger pains. Yes, they will happen and they suck but if you're serious about change you have to be ready to step far outside your comfort zone and embrace change. Few tips: You can lie to others but don't lie to yourself. At the end of the day when you're laying in bed the only person whom you're truly accountable to is yourself. Next time an overwhelming urge to eat something you know you shouldn't hits you ask yourself "What if I DON'T eat this? Will it seriously upset me if I don't or will I feel awesome about not eating it later? Awesome later? Yea, that's what I thought. Or next time you find yourself opening the fridge out of boredom tell yourself "If I have enough free time to look in the fridge just because I'm bored then I have enough free time to walk around the block." and then walk the block. After doing that a few times you will instinctively stop looking in the fridge unless you're truly hungry. You have to eat less calories than you burn every day. It's that simple. The more you burn during the day the better the results at the end of the week or month. I could talk about what to eat all day but I'll shut it for now in hopes that that encourages even more questions from you. As far as what I did for exercise; I took up a hobby of drumming. After becoming hooked on drumming I found myself not eating out of boredom because I was so busy playing drums. So, my advice on that would be take up a hobby that requires at least a LITTLE physical activity but something you can sink a lot of extra time into--time you would otherwise spend sitting around wondering about what to eat next. Learn an instrument, take up a simple sport, fly a damn kite if that's what works for you or even start a garden. Anything that you truly enjoy will work. On top of drumming I walked for at least 2 hours a day. It wasn't a fast paced walk and at first it wasn't a very far walk but I made sure it was close to 2 hours every day. In those 2 hours I would walk with an MP3 player and explore my city, walking in big circles around. By the end of the summer of 08 I had walked for 155 days straight, never missing a day and I was up to 6 miles a day. Those 2 hours alone helped me sort out what was most important to me, helped me sort out the day's problems and overall gave me a clarity of mind I never had before. Those two hours can also be when your friends are out pounding fast food. Meet up with them after and trust me, you won't miss the food. That reminds me, your friends/family may not embrace the change you decide to make. Some people get bitter when someone around them is trying to better themselves because let's face it, misery loves company. Don't let those assholes drag you down. Keep your eyes on the prize. Remember, looking at big goals or big tasks can be extremely daunting so just take it one day at a time. I read somewhere that it takes 23 days to form a new habit and I promise on everything I own that if you walk consistently for 23 days straight by the 24th day you will NOT feel normal without a walk. The walk will become a part of your life and it will better you both physically and mentally. After I shed some weight I was able to move on to more active things like biking and hiking and all the while I was swimming. It's incredible the amount of new things I was experiencing just getting up and out of my room. If you stick with it I promise you will lose weight and pretty much your life will change permanently for the better. You'll go from the guy who everyone looks at because of your crippling size to the guy everyone looks at because they're impressed with the way you conduct yourself--there is no words to explain that feeling my friend. You're the result of 10,000 years of evolution, it's time to achieve personal greatness.